Ken Roberts
History Ken Roberts was born on the outskirts of Leeds in 1995 to a single parent - Sarah Roberts. Born with ADHD and Dyslexia, Ken had a hard time getting along with local children, not a bully but an extremely isolated children - Usually needing to be reminded that he should not sleep during classes. At the age of 11, had been transferred to Ralph Thoresby High School - Though he came to bare no trouble, he had many serious issues regarding school bullies, and despite his Social Councillor's wishes, Ken continued to bare extremelly ill grudges towards his School Bully's - at times spending hours on end plotting ways to get back at them. Most of his plans to get back at them were successful, though some to the point requiring his mother, Sarah Roberts attention regarding the matter. Spending most of his time drawing about his "fantasy" like world, Ken had become a very well skilled drawer and quite popular with art-projects such as sculpturing. Ken lived the rest of his life, if not in School, in the flat just near Horseforth. Usually drilling away his free time drawing, surfing the net and socialising on the RPG - "World of Warcraft". Tragedy struck when Ken's mother, Sarah Roberts was killed on a shopping trip just near the local Shopping-Market in a bloodied robbery. Grief struck, Robert remained in the Orphanage he was transferred, completely unsocial to the surrounding Children. The bullying intensified as Ken's rebellious streak diminished from grief, resulting in Ken's violent attitude and sarcastic nature only increasing as months passed by. At the age of 13 Ken finally lost it, striking one of the Teachers after he had called him a - "Stupid little goth", fearing for the political Laws and feeling no one would defend his case, he fled into the streets of Leeds, living off scraps of food and begging. Days passed and Ken was loosing his sanity with each nasty encounter. People didn't seem the way they should be. He'd dare not think that he was going crazy - Coming to the terms the hallucinations are from food-withdraw and that it was only irony that these same people were attacking him. The days turned to Months, his clothes were ripped and torn in place from the attacks, but one day he encountered something, it wasn't odd for he had seen weirder Monsters, but diffrent - A female Satyr. Ken was hesitant to approach the Satyr. But he plucked up the courage to go to the Satyr, and learn her name. This encounter was interrupted when the pair were attacked by a wild Centaur going by the name of Nessus. Ken was too afraid to be able to stand up, but with a well aimed blow with his defensive weapon - a broken piece of glass - did he take the Centaur's life. The female Satyr revealed her name as "Flora". Saying she was a "Searcher" and had been looking in the western area of Leeds for the great god Pan. Ken was too confused or shocked to take this news in. It took him a night's sleep before he came to accept Flora's explanations, the Gods, Monsters, Heroes - They were all real. After a few days of pondering over the idea, Ken finally accepted the offer to come to Half-Blood Hill. When he arrived at Half-Blood Hill, he wasn't welcomed very intently, during the incidents of "The Titan's Curse", people were not as social as usual, so Ken simply remained as a "Undetermined" in the Hermes' Cabin. A year past and Ken's annoyance grew, he'd no idea who his Olympian parent was, and felt that who ever it was, was definitely a coward. He took part in The Battle of the Labyrinth, taking out a few lives with his hand-crafted sword "Shimmer" against Kronos's army. He was praised by a few campers for such good fighting despite lack-age of 'real' training from the Camp, but Ken returned to isolation, caring little off the people's surrounding praises. At the age of 15. "The Last Olympian" incident had ended finally. And through a shocking display of suddenly determined Children, did Ken find out his Olympian Father - "Hades". As much to everyone's greater surprise.. Now with questions twisting in his head, Ken set out to on his Adventures. Appearance Being called a Goth maybe abit harsh. He just simply liked to wear black since it went well with his hair. Usually wearing a black shirt and jacket with torn and ripped Jeans - Ken can be mistaken for the rough-looking kind of person. His hair is black-ish Brown and quite greasy looking with flakes of dirt here-and-there. He can't be called very handsome nor actually ugly, he's just extremely skinny looking despite his ferocity in fighting. Skills -ADHD -Dyslexia - Summon Undead -Flexible movement, providing excellent battle-skills. - Soul-Draining - Drain enemy's life-force to convert into energy for himself -Advanced Scythe wielding skills. -Navigation of Underground territory -Creating inferno fissures. -Certain control of earth around him. Category:Adonter Category:Males Category:Demigods Category:Greek Demigod Category:Children of Hades Category:Character Category:Original Character